A New Kind of Magic
by shadow6116
Summary: When 3 pokemorphs suddenly appear in Hogsmeade village, they are more than ready to help Harry end the war... But Team Galactic really wants their experiments back... Hp x Pokemon crossover
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a still night in Hogsmeade. But not for long.

Three figures in black cloaks appeared in the middle of the village in a flash of bright light. Immediately a long siren sounded, and it lasted for several minutes.

"What was that?" one of the figures asked.

"That doesn't matter, Holly. C'mon, we should keep moving." said another.

The third figure breathed in deeply. "Ah, Ireland. I never thought I would get a chance to see it again! Aren't you excited Sam?"

"Whatever. We need to find a place to hide, Millie! We're hiding from Team Galactic, remember?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah…"

Millie, Holly, and Sam entered a building called the Hog's Head. The barman looked up and frowned.

"Look, I told you…"

"Wait, Mr. Barman!" Millie cried out. The barman stopped talking, a bit surprised.

"Mr. Barman, we're just customers, and we would like a place to stay. Please? It's just going to be for a night! And then we'll be on our way!"

Just then, someone kicked open the door. Some men in black robes wearing masks were in the doorway.

"Aberforth, someone set off the cat…" The man who was talking turned and saw Millie and her friends.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" The man stepped up to Millie, and had his mask been off he would probably be smiling. "Haven't seen you around…. Who are you?" The man had pressed a stick to Millie's throat, and while it may not look like a threatening gesture, Millie felt very scared for some reason.

"Hey, get your hands off of my sister!" Holly yelled at the man.

"Oh?" The man was now pointing the stick at Holly. But one of the other men behind him spotted something.

"Sir?" He said, raising his hand. "I think I just saw a _tail _under her cloak."

There was a pause, and then, "Alright, take off your hood so I can see your face."

Millie took a few steps backward. "Okay, maybe some other time…" But the man lunged forward and pulled off her hood. And what was under that hood shocked everyone but Holly and Sam, who both did a face palm.

Millie had lavender fur and a red gem on her forehead. But her most prominent feature was her large, fox-like ears.

There was silence. Then the man shouted, "Get them! They're not human…And I'm sure the Dark Lord would want to see them…"

Holly and Sam had also pulled off their hoods, seeing no reason to conceal their secret any longer. Holly had light-blue fur, seemed to be wearing a Sherpa cap, and had ears like Millie's. Sam also had large ears, but he had yellow, spiky fur, and a large white collar.

The other men had pulled out sticks, and surprisingly, jets of light shot out of them. Mr. Barman had also pulled out a stick, and shouted something that sounded like "PROTEGO!" The jets of light, which had been heading toward Millie, Holly, and Sam, suddenly changed course as though they had hit an invisible barrier.

A blue ball formed in Holly's hands, and several blue beams shot out, hitting several men and freezing them. Some of the other men looked at them in surprise, and Holly froze them too.

Millie was blocking jets of light with her own green barrier. Her eyes glowed, and a red aura surrounded her attackers as they were lifted into the air. Millie concentrated, and the attackers were thrown bodily against the wall.

Sam was surrounded, but he just smirked. In an instant, electricity was coming out of his body, shocking the assailants. In a few minutes they were slumped over, unconscious. Sam just dusted his hands, and then he shocked the other masked men in the bar.

The barman had watched all this in pure amazement. In a few minutes, all the masked men were either frozen in a block of ice or unconscious. These kids really were powerful….

Millie turned to the barman. "Sorry about the damage to your bar. You don't have to be scared of us. We're nice. Oh, and by the way, my name's Millie. That's Holly and Sam."

"Well, I'm pretty impressed with what you did with those Death Eaters. And my name's Aberforth."

"Wait. What are Death Eaters?"

Aberforth sighed. "You don't know about the war, do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

When Aberforth finished telling the trio about the war and Voldemort, they had looks of horror on their faces.

"How… how… can such a monster like… like… this _Dark Lord _exist?" Millie said softly.

"What about Team Galactic? What about what they did to us?" Sam had his arms crossed and was frowning.

"Well… yeah…"

Holly smiled a little at Aberforth. "Now that you've told us your story, we should tell you ours."

M

We were just regular humans once. We lived in a place called the Sinnoh region. You probably don't know where _that _is, but it doesn't matter.

Sinnoh is full of these creatures called Pokemon. They have amazing powers, sort of like your magic. In fact, some Pokemon are so powerful that they're called legends.

But there is evil in Sinnoh as well. Team Galactic is an evil organization that is threatening Sinnoh, and is still at large.

Over the past year there was a surge in kidnapping cases, all of them committed by Team Galactic. But why they did it, we didn't know. Until Sam, Millie, and I became victims ourselves.

Turns out that they were trying to create these Pokemon-human hybrid super-soldiers. And we were next in line to become test subject for their experiments.

But after our little "transformations," we managed to escape, and here we are now.

M

Aberforth nodded. "That's quite an interesting story you have. Then again, this is the wizarding world... I better check on the kids."

He went behind his bar and pulled out a mirror. Interested, the trio crowded behind him to see what was going to happen.

Aberforth said "Harry Potter" and a boy's face appeared in it. Millie cringed a bit though, when she saw how much pain he appeared in. He had swollen cheeks, multiple cuts and bruises, and looked extremely panicked. Their suspicions that he was in a bad situation were confirmed when he yelled out, "Help us! We're in the cellar in Malfoy Manor, help us!"

The face disappeared, and Aberforth looked up, a grim expression on his face. "Looks like the kids are really in trouble… DOBBY! Harry Potter needs your help!"

With a loud CRACK, a small creature with bat ears, an oversized head and large green eyes wearing mismatched socks and a small coat appeared. The trio jumped a bit, because it was very strange, even if it was a Pokemon.

"Dobby does anything to help Master Harry Potter, oh yes, help Master Harry Potter!" Dobby cried out.

"Listen Dobby, you need to Apparate into Malfoy Manor's cellar. Potter is being held prisoner there, and you need to rescue him, along with any other prisoners there."

"Wait!" Millie grabbed Aberforth's arm. "Let us help. I can teleport as well, and who knows, Dobby may need help!"

Aberforth was silent for a while. Then he said, "Well, alright…. Just be careful. Death Eaters can be very vicious. Stupid, but vicious."

The trio nodded, and they held on to Dobby. With a loud CRACK, the four Apparated away from the bar to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Millie, Sam, Holly, and Dobby landed outside of a large manor house. Holly lifted Dobby up to a nearby window, and they saw a more-than-nasty-looking woman pointing her wand at a screaming bushy-haired girl. Dobby's eyes wideded in fear.

"Mistress Lestrange torturing Master Harry Potter's friend! Harry Potter's friend need help now!"

Dobby grabbed on to Holly, but Sam said, "Wait! We should wait outside, just in case something goes wrong! You should go in there and rescue your friends!"

Dobby just nodded, and with a loud CRACK, Apparated into Malfoy Manor.

M

Harry put Griphook's hand in Dobby's, then turned around to see how Ron was doing. He was having trouble pulling Hermione out of the wreckage of the chandelier, and a sudden pang of fear struck his heart.

"Go Dobby! Come back for me later, I have to help Ron!"

"But Mr. Harry Potter sir-"

"JUST GO!"

The house-elf obeyed, and Harry rushed over to Ron. It took a few pulls, but Hermione was pulled out. Putting a hand to her neck, he breathed a sigh of relief at the pulse. A crack behind him told him that Dobby was back. Throwing Hermione between his shoulders, he and Ron ran over to Dobby, just as Bellatrix gave a scream of rage and threw her knife at Dobby. His and Ron's fingers were just inches away from Dobby's-

The knife struck Dobby's chest first, and Harry cried out "NO!" Not only had Harry lost a good, albeit strange, friend, but now their only means of escape was gone. Harry held Dobby's limp body in his arms.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die-"

As the elf's eyes met Harry's, his lips trembled, and he choked out "Harry... Potter…" And then the body became still.

Bellatrix cackled madly as she picked up her sister's wand and gave it back to her. "Now, where were we?"

This was it. This was where it all ended. The war was lost, and it was his entire fault...

There was another explosion, and everybody turned their heads toward the smoking hole in the wall. Harry could make out 2 silhouettes.

"Things look a little bleak? Never fear, the Eeveelution Gang is here!"

Then, "Wow, that was the suckiest dramatic appearance in the history of sucky dramatic appearances."

Harry was startled to see how strange their saviors looked, but that did not matter. What mattered was that there was now a way to escape, and that there was still a chance of winning the war.

The blue strange girl formed a blue ball in her hands, and beams came out of the ball, striking Fenir Greyback and freezing him in a block of ice.

"Come on, let's go! Millie's waiting outside!" the yellow stranger yelled, and Harry and Ron did not need to be told twice. The 2 strangers, Harry, Ron (who thankfully had managed to hold on to Hermione, even after all that happened) ran out of the hole to a 3rd stranger.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix recovered from the shock, grabbed Draco, and screamed at him, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go after them!"

Narcissa was pale, but still got angry. "Don't you dare talk to Draco like that-"

"Mother, it's okay! I'm going."

"Take this," Narcissa gave Draco her wand, and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe, and good luck."

Draco ran outside and grabbed on to Weasley just as there was a flash of light. The group landed on a street…

"MILLIE! VEILSTONE CITY IS THE LAST PLACE WE WANT TO GO!"

"I'm sorry! I just kept on thinking about it, I don't know why!"

" Uh, guys, I think we have an unwanted hitchhiker!"

Weasley finally noticed Draco, and he kicked him repeatedly on the head until he let go. There was another flash of light, and Draco was left alone in the place called Veilstone City.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Now Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the 3 strangers were now in a forest. Harry did not recognize it as the Forbidden Forest, the Forest of Dean, or any of the other nameless forests he and his friends camped in their search for Horcruxes, which seemed so far away now. He blearily wondered where they were now.

"Millie, the Eterna Forest is also somewhere we don't want to be right now."

Well, it was still an answer.

Suddenly the gravity of everything that had happened came crashing down on Harry, and he snapped at their saviors, "Alright, who are you!? How the bloody hell do we know that you're not just part of some elaborate trap the Death Eaters thought up to catch us?!"

The yellow stranger just had a calm stare on his face. "Because if we were some kind of trap, rescuing you from those black bastards would kind of defeat the whole purpose of having you caught in the first place. This "trap" would be kind of pointless."

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it. Knowing that it was pointless to argue any further, Harry glanced over at Ron, who was holding a still-unconscious Hermione gingerly as if she were a fragile porcelain doll. Harry wished that he could help his friend, but he didn't really know any healing spells and he had no idea where Hermione's little beaded bag was.

The pink rescuer called Millie looked sadly at Harry for a moment, but then her face lit up. She went over to Hermione and put her hands on Hermione's chest. A light seemed to shine down on her, and Harry and Ron watched in amazement as the many cuts on Hermione's face and body healed. When the light stopped shining, Hermione opened her eyes and sat up.

"Harry? Ron? What happened? Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around.

Harry and Ron didn't answer, but they did leap onto her and hugged her tightly, saying things like "Hermione, we were so worried about you!" and other things of the sort. Hermione looked surprised, but she didn't protest.

When they finally stopped hugging, Harry turned to their saviors. "Okay, now we know that we can trust you. But do you mind telling us _who _you exactly are?"

M

Millie, Sam, and Holly finished telling their story to the Golden Trio. Ron looked confused, Hermione looked doubtful, and Harry just looked grim.

"Okay, so now we all know each other." Harry said. "But we're supposed to be in the Wizarding World, not in some region on the other side of the world!"

"Don't worry!" Millie piped up. "As long as I'm around, you can go anywhere you want with my teleportation abilities! And so long as Team Galactic doesn't find us, everything will be just fine!"

At that second, several people with light blue hair in spacesuit-like outfits popped out of the bushes, along with some strange creatures the wizards had never seen before.

"Experiments 0013452681, 4521187658, and 7864443319 have been located! Squad 1, capture them, and maybe their friends too!"

"You just had to say something…." Sam said as electricity raced across his body.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron took out their wands and began firing Stunners and Body-Binds at the creatures and spacesuit guys. Millie, Sam, and Holly were firing their own attacks. They were doing well until one of the spacesuit guys threw a red-and-white ball into the air. It opened, and out came a light that turned into a huge red spider with yellow and purple legs and a horn on its head.

"ARIADOS!" the spider-thing cried out. Ron dropped his wand and a terrified look came to his face.

"Ariados use Spider Web!" shouted the spacesuit guy who had sent out the spider thing. Silk came out from the spider thing's mouth, and it covered Millie. Then the spider thing turned to Ron and covered him in web too.

"Medicham, use Psychic!" another spacesuit guy shouted, and a blue aura surrounded the webbed-up Ron and Millie, and they were lifted up in the air towards the spacesuit guys.

"MILLIE, NO!"

"RON, NO!"

Holly and Hermione shouted out at the same time. The spacesuit guys looked coldly back at the group, and one of them said, "Looks like you won't see your friends ever again."

Hermione leapt at the spacesuit guys, screaming "NO!" But there was a flash of light, and the spacesuit guys, Ron, and Millie were gone. Hermione could just land on the spot where the group was a second ago.

"No, no, no, no!" Hermione clawed at the ground and sobbed. It took all of Harry's willpower not to scream out. So much, too much had happened. He had lost Ron again, only this time Ron had been taken forcefully. Not to mention the chances of Ron returning this time were slim, much, much slimmer than before. And what was happening to Ron now? It was all too much for Harry, so he sat down to try and clear his head.

Then he realized that without Millie, he and Hermione also couldn't go back to the Wizarding World and help win the war against Voldemort. Though all that seemed so far away now (both figuratively and literally speaking) the thought of not being able to do anything still made Harry feel worse than ever.

Sam sat down next to Harry. "Hey, we need to get Millie and Ron back. They're both important, and I can guess how bad you're feeling right now. But first, why don't we get something to eat? I think that getting to Eterna City won't take that long…"

Harry didn't really pay any attention to what Sam was saying. All he could think about was Ron.

M

Meanwhile, back in Veilstone City, Draco got up and dusted himself. He couldn't believe it. They had just left him there! Potter and his holier-than-thou friends had just left him here, wherever here was! Even though it had been hard for Draco these past few months, he still had the capacity for indignation when it was needed.

_Well, I better find some way to get home._ Draco thought. He had no idea how far away he was from home, and was not willing to take the risk of getting Splinched beyond repair. He did not have a broom or any Floo Powder. And even if he did have any Powder, where would he find a good enough fire place to use? From the looks of things, this was a Muggle city. He shivered. To be among filth like this…

Then his stomach growled. He had not eaten for a while. Well, he could bear eating with the filth around him, but just this once.

He headed toward a large building with a red roof with a large P on it. When he went in, he found it packed with people. He shivered again, and made a beeline for the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Veilstone City Pokemon Center! I'm Nurse Joy. You don't look like you come from around here, but then again, a lot of us here aren't even from the Sinnoh region. So, how can I help you?"

"Err… I need a hot meal, and a place to stay for the night."

"Okay! Chansey, can you show this young man to the cafeteria and later his room?"

A pink thing with a nurse hat on it head came out from behind the counter, and Draco nearly jumped back in surprise. It smiled happily and said, "Chansey!" then took his hand in its arm. Draco, still a little dumbfounded by the creature's appearance, did not protest as it led him out of the lobby.

They went into another part of the building, and like lobby, it was also packed. Draco also noticed that there more strange creatures here, and the Muggles seemed to enjoy their presence. Deciding to ignore the scene, he sat down at one of the tables. But he promptly jumped up when he realized he had sat down on something soft and squishy.

A blue ball with a tail and a spiral on its body sat up and shook itself. "Poliwag! Poli!"

"There you are, Poliwag!" A boy came to Draco's table, and the blue ball jumped into the boy's arms.

"Sorry Mister, but my Poliwag just wanders off sometimes! I'll try to keep a closer eye on him. Is that okay with you?"

Draco nodded, and the boy went away. After making sure that there was nothing else on the bench, he sat down and flipped through the menu, wondering how much longer he was going to be in this place.

And as it turned out, quite a long time.

M

Draco couldn't sleep. He twisted and turned, but no matter what he just couldn't fall asleep. Finally he decided that a little night air would do him some good.

Wandering around Veilstone City, he noticed that there didn't seem to be that many people out. Once or twice he thought that he had seen a flash of light blue hair, but it turned out to be nothing. After a while, he thought that he should get back to his room. He turned around a began walking back to the Pokemon Center-

"Breloom, use Spore!"

Draco whipped around, going for his wand, but a burst of some kind of green powder hit him the face and he became drowsy. He struggled to stay awake, but it was no use. He was asleep before he hit the ground.

Two Galactic Grunts stepped out of the shadows. One of them returned his Breloom to its Poke Ball, the other heaved Draco over his shoulder. They headed to a large building on the far side of Veilstone City, and the Grunt carrying Draco swiped a key card on a key pad next to the door.

The door instantly opened, and the Grunts went into an elevator in the back of the lobby. It automatically headed down to the bottommost floor, and it opened after a few minutes that seemed like hours. The corridor was dark, lit only by a soft yet foreboding green light.

The Grunts went down the corridor until they came upon an unmarked door. One of the Grunts opened the door, showing a room that was very, very large. Scientists and Grunts alike worked at strange machines, typing things in, turning some knobs or pushing buttons. But the most significant feature of the room was the large cylindrical tank at the back of the room.

The Grunt carrying Draco went over to the tank and opened it. He put Draco in, and attached wires to his body. When he was done, he turned to a man with dark blue hair, who was the closest to the tank.

"Does he look suitable enough, Commander Saturn?"

"He better be. The last two subjects died before the experiment was halfway through. Cyrus is getting impatient."

Just then, Draco started to wake up. He put a hand to his head, and then he noticed that he was in a tank. He banged the glass walls. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

But they couldn't hear him; the glass was soundproof. Commander Saturn barked to one of the scientists, "Begin DNA fusion sequence now!"

Suddenly pain, not unlike that of the Cruciatus Curse, shot through Draco, and it wasn't long before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A week had passed since Ron and Millie had been kidnapped. Harry, Hermione, Sam, and Holly had made their way out of the forest, and now they were staying with Sam's mother in Eterna City. She was kind enough, and reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, and not just because she had screamed and lectured Sam for a half hour for disappearing along with Millie and Holly. However, she had understood when Sam filled her in on what had happened. She even said, "Well, I'm just glad you, Holly, and your new friends are safe. But do rescue Millie and Ron when you get the chance."

Sam's mom had also told them that some pretty shady characters had been seen around Eterna City, and rumor even had it they had set up a base on the very edge of the city. Sam said that had got to be Team Galactic, and it would be likely that Ron and Millie were being held there. So, over the past week Harry, Hermione, Sam, and Holly had been making plans on how to infiltrate the base. Finally, they had decided to strike the very next day. But it was at that moment that Sam's mom had told them to go to bed, and realizing that they needed to be wide awake for the ambush, the quartet relented and each went to his/her own room.

But Harry just sat there on his bed. He was thinking about the war again, and the attack they had planned. It was just like the Ministry, only this time he and Hermione didn't know what to expect. The thought of Ron and Millie drove him on though; he couldn't bear to lose anyone else. He also thought about Hermione, and Hermione…Well, Hermione seemed to have moved beyond the tears, and was as set to this attack as he was.

Finally, after a long while, Harry just lied down and fell asleep.

M

_Nagini was around his shoulders, hissing lovingly into his ear. He smiled as he stroked the snake's head, twirling his new wand in his other hand. Yes, this time he would be able to crush Potter the next time he and his little friends were caught._

_True, he was still angry about Potter's escape a few weeks ago, but his interest was piqued when he had discovered who had helped Potter. What was more, these creatures were apparently the same ones that had appeared in Hogsmeade and took out a few of his Death Eaters. And the power the creatures had shown…_

_But the creatures were not his main focus right now. His main focus was the two distraught parents in front of him._

_Narcissa looked cold as ever, but her eyes were red and puffy, meaning that she had been crying. He was glad that she was smart enough not to burst into tears right in front of him; he hated the sound when he was a child, and he didn't like it now either. Lucius looked no better than his wife._

"_Are you sure my Lord?" Narcissa said. "That Draco truly is… gone?"_

"_Narcissa, I have told you and Lucius many times, and I will say it again. I have attempted to reach Draco multiple times through his Mark, and yet he does not respond. There are only two ways this is possible; one, his Mark has been removed, which can only be done by me. Two, Draco has been…terminated."_

_Narcissa gasped. "No…" She turned away, burying her face into her husband's shoulder, who just stroked her lightly. It was an embarrassing sight to see. But at least he could turn his mind back to Potter…_

M

Harry woke up with a gasp. His scar was burning, and he put a hand on it. He had seen Draco's parents through Voldemort's eyes, and truly felt sorry for them. Their son had been missing for a week, and Harry felt responsible, since he did just leave Draco in Veilstone City. And if it were true that Draco was dead… Harry may have hated him, but he didn't want to be a murderer.

Trying not to think about it anymore, Harry fell back into his bed, and soon he was sleeping.

M

Back in Veilstone City, someone began to wake up.

_Oooo… What happened? Where am I? _He thought. It took a while for his eyes to adjust, but he realized that he was in a tank, surrounded by some kind of green liquid. Wires were all over him, and a sudden surge of fear raced through him.

Though the water was murky, he realized that people were around the tank. They were paying no attention to him, and another surge of fear hit him. _They did something to me. I need to know what. _He banged on the glass, but the people ignored him. This just served to panic him more.

All of a sudden, pain coursed through him like a million hot knives. The liquid around him seemed to heat up and bubble too, making the experience worse. God, he needed get out of there…

Meanwhile, the Galactic scientists and Saturn had noticed that something was happening with their experiment.

"What's going on?!" Saturn shouted.

"I… I don't know sir!" the lead scientist said. "The subject's vitals have spiked, and there's a massive energy surge!"

"Well then DO SOMETHING!"

"We're trying! Oh no… The equipment can't handle the surge! It's going to blow!"

There were multiple explosions, and the people in the lab quickly moved out of harm's way. When the smoke cleared they looked up.

"Oh boy…"

The tank had been all but obliterated, but there was a large, green, serpentine dragon-like creature in front of them. And it definitely did not look happy. "Rayquaza… The experiment worked." One of the scientists said.

Rayquaza roared, then used its Hyper Beam. Everybody managed to get out the beam's way, some just barely. Rayquaza roared again, and flew up through the ceiling, punching through several floors of the Galactic Veilstone Building with almost no effort at all.

Several Grunts had gotten knocked out by the impact. Rayquaza growled, and seeing one of the unconscious Grunts, put a claw on him, ready to do away with the Grunt for the pain it knew Team Galactic had caused it.

_No! I'm not a killer… _This one thought brought back human control over the beast's mind, and Rayquaza pulled the claw away from the Grunt. It then blasted a hole through a large window, and flew out of the building.

After flying for some time, Rayquaza landed near a river. Then, it started to change, growing smaller as it took a different form.

He didn't make a move at first, and then he went over to a nearby tree and started throwing up. When he was done, he coughed for a bit and wiped his mouth. Feeling thirsty, he took a good long drink out of the river, and for the first time in a long while, took a look at his reflection.

He gasped. He had two long horns on his head, and two smaller ones right below his ears. His eyes now had a yellow tint to them with black near the rims, and his pupils had narrowed a bit. He looked at his hands, and saw that they now had claws on them. Then he realized that he couldn't feel his legs, looked down, and found out why; he had no legs. In their place, a long, green tail with yellow rings across it was there.

Draco put his hands on his face. "God, what's happened to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

In the Galactic Eterna Building, the Grunts were doing their work as usual. Had they happened to look down, they would've noticed a weird-looking horn on two legs suddenly appear out of thin air. But they didn't, so the horn-thing went unnoticed.

At least, not until the Decoy Detonator did its purpose, which was to explode. Which it did, with great aplomb.

It's hard to ignore an explosion, especially if there's a lot of smoke and noise. It was no different in this case for the Grunts. They coughed, ran around, and sometimes screamed. They didn't notice two figures suddenly joining them, and these two made some more smoke and explosions, keeping the Grunts distracted.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione, still hidden by the Invisibility Cloak, rushed to a door, opening it. They found a stairway, and they rushed down it.

They were now in front of another door, and after making sure that nobody was going to come down on them, they took off the Cloak, and opened the door.

They were astonished. All over the floor were red and white balls, and in the middle of the whole mess, a man was gagged and tied to a chair.

Harry and Hermione ran over to the man, and Harry undid the gag. The man coughed, then said, "Are you here to rescue me?"

Harry was disheartened to see that neither Ron nor Millie was here, but he couldn't just leave the man here. He said, "Yeah."

"Well don't forget the Poke Balls! They're from every trainer in Eterna City!"

"But how are we going to carry them all?" Harry asked. He doubted the balls could even fit in the bag, even if it was charmed.

"Just push the button and hold it down for a while. Hurry!"

Harry did what the man said, and to his surprise the ball he was holding shrunk to the size of a ping pong ball. Quickly he and Hermione shrunk the rest of the balls, and soon the balls were all in Hermione's handbag. Because the balls were so small now, no questions were asked when they all fit.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Holly and Sam were doing well. But then a door slammed open.

"WHAT IN THE GALAXY IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Holly and Sam turned in the direction of the voice. A woman with purple hair and eyes was there, and her face was twisted with rage.

"Jupiter! What have you done with Ron and Millie?!" Holly shouted.

"What? Oh, you must mean that red-haired guy and Experiment 0013452681!"

"My sister's name is Millie, not Experiment 00-whatever! And you still haven't answered me!"

"Well, not that it matters, the red-head put up a fight, but he was safely transported to Galactic HQ for experimentation. As for the Espeon morph, she's… one of our friends now."

"Millie would never willingly befriend you!" Sam shouted.

Jupiter laughed. "Who said anything about willingly?"

From behind Jupiter, Millie came out. But she was wearing a Galactic uniform, and around the red jewel on her head was a strange metal headband. Her eyes were cold and emotionless.

Jupiter smiled and she threw out a Poke Ball. "Go, Skuntank!"

The Poke Ball opened, and out came a large, skunk-like creature. "Skuntank!" it said.

"Millie, you can't do this. You're my sister." Holly pleaded. But Millie's face was expressionless, and she raised her hands-

At the same time, Harry and Hermione arrived at the scene, followed by the man they had just rescued. "Close your eyes, would you? And don't peek." Harry asked the man. The man complied.

Harry and Hermione both took out their wands, and said, "_Incarcerous!_" Ropes shot out of their wands.

Jupiter cried out, "What the!" as she and her Skuntank were both tied up. Millie managed to avoid the same fate by Teleporting away just as the ropes reached her.

Knowing that it was useless to stay any longer, Holly, Sam, Harry, Hermione, and the man ran out of the Galactic Eterna Building.

M

Outside, the man grumbled, "Locked me up in there just because I wanted my Clefairy back… what a bunch of goons…" Then the man was all smiles.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Those people kept me in there forever! I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get out! Thank you!"

"Uh… Sure thing." Harry said awkwardly.

"Hey, you mind getting those Poke Balls out?" the man asked Hermione. She pulled the balls out of her bag, putting them on the ground.

The man searched the pile of balls, saying "Aha!" when he pulled out a ball with a crescent moon marking on it. The man pushed the button, and it enlarged. He pushed the button again, and this time the ball opened, and a light came out. It turned into a pink thing with brown ears, and it smiled happily and said "Clefairy!"

"Clefairy! It's you!" The man hugged the pink thing, and then returned it to its ball. He said, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Rad Rickshaw, master of anything on wheels!"

"Rad Rickshaw? You mean you're the owner of Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop?" Sam asked.

"The very same! Come on, follow me! Oh and don't forget the other Poke Balls!" Hermione put the balls back in her bag.

Later, the group was outside a shop with the words RAD RICKSHAW'S CYCLE SHOP on it. They went inside, and a boy seated at one of the tables ran up to Rad and hugged him.

"Dad, I was so worried about you! Did you get our Clefairy back?"

"Sure did, son! Hey, can you take these Poke Balls to Officer Jenny and make sure that they're returned to their rightful owners?" Hermione took out the balls and laid them on the table.

"Sure thing, Dad!" The boy took the balls and went out of the shop.

"And you deserve a reward!" Rad said, turning to the quartet.

"No, no, it's okay…" Harry said.

"Aw, don't be so modest! Now wait here."

Rad went into the back of the shop, and came out with four bikes.

"Here! They're the latest models!"

"Really… We don't need them…" Harry said weakly.

"Oh, don't worry! Here, let me show you!" Rad took one of the bikes and he folded- yes, folded- the bike into a smaller object. "They're a new fold model, for easy storage! And besides, you won't be able to get onto Cycling Road without them! Oh, and they're free!"

Knowing that there was absolutely no way to change Rad's mind, the quartet took the bikes and headed for Sam's house to prepare for the long journey ahead.

M

_Where am I?_

_This was what Draco asked as he looked around. Around him, there were clouds everywhere. He was even standing on one; the fluffiness of it proved that._

"_Why, we're home."_

_Draco jumped a mile when he heard the voice. It was low and growly, like it belonged to an animal of some kind. Draco looked behind him, and he nearly fainted._

_Behind him, a large, green, snake-like dragon with yellow rings all over its body was there. But the funny thing was, it had what seemed to be a metal collar with a chain on its neck that didn't look like it was connected to anything._

"_Who… who are you?" Draco asked the dragon carefully._

"_Me? Well, I'm _**you**_."_

"_What? But… but that's impossible!"_

"_Oh? And why ever not?_

"_Because you're… you're an animal. A monster."_

"…_So what you're saying is that __**you're **__a monster."_

"_NO! I'm not like the other Death Eaters, and I'm not a killer either."_

"_Whatever. You're just in denial. Just accept the fact that we're the one and the same, and we'll both be happy."_

_The dragon shook itself, as if trying to dislodge its collar. "By the way, this thing is just getting uncomfortable. You wouldn't mind taking it off, would you?" _

"…_And how do I do that?"_

"_Just do what I told you earlier; accept the fact that we're the same through and through."_

"_WHAT!? No, I'll never let you free; I know what you're going to do if I do, and I'm not going to let that happen!"_

_The dragon growled, and Draco gasped as he suddenly fell through the cloud he was standing on. He was falling, falling, falling…_

M

Draco woke up with a start. He had a huge headache, and he rubbed his forehead, trying to massage it away. Then he suddenly remembered what had happened, and he looked down at the river he had been sleeping near. He still looked like… _that thing_.

"Okay, okay, I'm dreaming, I'm still dreaming…" Draco pulled hard on one of his horns, and hissed in pain. "Okay, I'm not dreaming…"

Draco felt around his robes, and pulled out his mother's wand. "Well, at least I still have a wand…"

_Well, I'd better get out of here. _Draco thought, then realized he couldn't feel the ground. He looked down, and found that he sort of just _floated _there. _Well, isn't that just peachy._

Draco floated away from the river, and after what seemed like hours he stopped and sat (well, tried to) down on a log to rest. He buried his face in his hands, trying to make sense of all that had happened.

Unseen by Draco, a curious Budew came over and sat down next to him on the log. Draco opened an eye and saw the Budew, but he didn't do anything to it. Then he started to rant.

"God, what have I done to deserve this?! Have I really been that bad all my life. Sure, I made fun of Saint Potter and his friends, but really! Okay, maybe I did join the Death Eaters, but I was young and innocent!

The Budew didn't react to the outburst. Draco looked down at it and smiled, petting it. The Budew chirped. "Sorry for that. But you don't mind me, do you?" The Budew chirped again.

There was a rustling, and Draco looked up. The Budew got scared and ran off. Draco stared after it.

Suddenly, Galactic Grunts burst from the bushes, along with some strange creatures.

Draco just sat there. Then, he whispered to himself, "Karma, have I really been that bad?"


End file.
